On Their Own
by courter08
Summary: Two girls who have been best friends forever go off to college together where everything changes
1. Chapter 1

Courter: Hey everyone I hope you like my story, this is the first chapter of many to come if I get good reviews.

Disclaimer: I own it all

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

On Their Own

Rhianna and Mallory have been best friends ever since they were little kids. They were alike in almost every way. They lived in the same building and had the same birthday, March 12. They went to the same high school, always took the same classes and joined the same extracurriculars. In school they were both were very smart and liked to read in the little time they spent apart from each other. They loved sports very much, they were in three of them volleyball, basketball, and soccer. The only other extracurricular that even interested them was choir.

One of the only things that were different about them was their looks. Mallory was average height at 5'8" tall with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She had an athletic looking body, as did Rhianna, and her skin was fair with lots of freckles. Rhianna on the other hand was tall at about 6'1" with dark brown hair that was almost black and dark chocolate brown eyes. She had awful sight and had to get glasses at a very young age, but now usually always wore her contacts. She had naturally tan skin that looked so magnificent with the shade of her hair.

They had always felt they had a special bond. They felt like they had the closest friendship in the world, like they were more than just friends, in a way they felt they were almost sisters. And now they were going off to college together just like they had always planned.

"Well we made it we finally made it, college is going to be so great," exclaimed Mallory.

"Yeah I know, I can't believe we are finally here," Rhianna said as she started to unpack her stuff. "College life is going to be so much better than high school life, I mean just think of it, staying out as late as we want, doing whatever we want, all the parties we can go to, and not to mention the volleyball team, which we both easily got scholarships for."

"I'm actually surprised we got full scholarships to one of the best schools for volleyball though, I knew we were good, but I had no idea we were good enough for this team."

All through high school volleyball had been their passion, they loved it more than anything else. They had played ever since they were little but when they joined the team their freshman year it became their life. They spent almost every spare minute they had practicing together, and when the season was over they played basketball and soccer so they would always be in shape for volleyball. A special key to the gym was given to them by their coach so they could play as often as they wanted. And all of their hard work had earned them full scholarships to one of the best schools in the country, University of Miami.

Later after they had both gotten unpacked they headed out to go look around the campus a little more. It was a beautiful campus with blue skies, trees of all kinds, green grass, and happy people all around. They walked until they had blisters on their feet and finally started to head back to their dorm where they could watch their favorite TV show, Friends, before getting ready for their first volleyball practice. But along the way something caught their eye, the most beautiful guy either of them had ever laid their eyes on. "Wow he is gorgeous," Rhianna gasped.

"You said it, he is so hot. I think he might possibly be an angel come down to live on earth," Mallory replied blushing slightly.

As he started to walk by he caught them staring, flashed a huge smile and said "Morning ladies," with a very smooth voice.

That's all he had to say for them to just melt. They watched as he walked away and just stared until he was completely out of sight, then headed back to their dorm gushing about him the whole way.

Once they got there they realized they must have been out longer than they thought and saw that volleyball practice started in just an hour. They hurriedly got ready and left.

They were the first ones there, they weren't surprised though, it was a habit of theirs to leave very early so they could be the first ones to get there and have the gym all to themselves. They started to warm up while the rest of the team arrived. Once everyone was there and ready to go the coach announced Rhianna and Mallory to the rest of the team. The rest of the team each introduced themselves also, and when everyone was properly introduced practice started. Mallory and Rhianna were excellent. And by the end of practice every single person on the team knew they had just gained one very excellent outside hitter, Rhianna, and one very excellent setter, Mallory.

Their practice had been four hours long with three hours conditioning, and only one hour of actual volleyball. Sleepily they headed back to their dorm to go right to bed. But on the way back they spotted the same guy from before; he was sitting on a bench reading a book. Only a moment had passed when Rhianna said "I'm going to go talk to him." She stalked right over there, sat next to him and started talking.

Mallory could only watch her with jealous eyes, because in all the ways they were the same this was one big difference they had always had. Rhianna was always able to say whatever she wanted to anyone and not care what anyone thought of her. Mallory had always been shyer and could never make the first move to go talk to anyone, it was her curse. And while watching Rhianna she made a mental note to herself that no matter what she had to do she was going to change the way she was and become more like Rhianna.

Walking up to this incredibly cute guy was one of the scariest things Rhianna had ever done. Usually she felt so confident in herself, but for some reason this guy got her blood rushing and her heart pumping. She finally made it there sat down next to him smiled her pearly whites and nervously said "Hi my name is Rhianna, what's yours?"

"Hi my name is Michael," he replied and smiled back.

She let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw him smile back and saw that he had giver her a strange look, she quickly covered it up by saying, "I saw you earlier today and noticed that you are the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life."

He laughed at that and said, "I noticed you today too. You were walking with another girl, a blonde girl. Is she anywhere around, I'd like to meet her too."

"Oh yah she was just with me, I'll call her over" She turned around to call her over and noticed that Mallory was nowhere in sight. "She must have went back to our dorm, but I can introduce you to her some other time."

"Ok," he said.

"Yah but the real reason I came over here was because I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime."

"Well I don't know," he said with a sly smile. "I'm not sure I would like a girl who is so forward. Do you think I would like a girl like that?"

"I think you would definitely like a girl like that. I think that is the kind of girl who intrigues you. So what do you say will you go out with me or not?"

"Well……I think if you can find something for us to do say….. Saturday, I'll agree."

"Definitely not a problem," Rhianna said as she started to get up. "I will pick you up at 4:00 on Saturday. Where is your dorm so I know where to find you?"

"I am in the Fulton Hall. I'll be waiting for you in the lounge."

"Ok I'll see you then," she said confidently and headed back to her dorm so she could spill the news to Mal.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the dorm Mallory was figuring out ways for her to become less shy and more open with people, she was not having much luck. She was on the verge of crying when Rhianna came in all smiles. "Oh I had the most wonderful time with Michael, he is the most wonderful boy in the whole wide world. I think I am in love," she cried out happily.

"Good for you," Mallory bitterly snapped back.

"I know it is good for me. I have never felt this way about any guy. I think I may actually want a serious relationship with this one. I mean I felt this immediate connection with him, and we are going out on Saturday." She fell on her bed and had this dreamy look on her face that made Mallory become all queasy and jealous inside.

Concern came over Rhianna's face. "What's wrong Mal, you don't look good or seem happy for me at all. Are you sick?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it I do feel a little like throwing up. I'm sorry I don't seem happier for you, I am very happy for you I really am." Mallory said trying to hold back all the anger and jealousy she felt right now.

"Well ok…maybe you should just go to sleep; I'll go out for a walk so I don't bother you." She walked out of there leaving all alone to think.

Mallory threw her pillow across the room hitting a picture of Rhianna that she had on her desk. It shattered into three pieces. "I'll fix it in the morning," she muttered.

Upset and tired she tried to go to sleep, but couldn't. She kept thinking of Rhianna and how she could get always get what she wanted. "Why I am so jealous of her. It's not like she is ever happy in her little relationships that last about what…two weeks. I am gonna meet the right guy at the right time and be way happier than her. And this boy she's going to see, I bet he is like all the other ones, a jerk. I shouldn't even be upset about him."

Deciding sleep was obviously not going to happen she went to get a glass of water from the lounge, constantly telling herself that she is way better off than Rhianna. But yet when she got back she felt worse than ever. She finally cried herself to sleep that night, always telling herself that one day she would be happy and Rhianna wouldn't be the only one.

Later that night Rhianna slipped back into her room hoping Mal hadn't waited up. It was pretty late and she wanted Mal to feel better. She saw Mal asleep on her bed and tiptoed across the room to her bed, but something shiny caught her eye. She picked it up and noticed that it was a picture of her that had been smashed into pieces. "Why would Mal break my picture? Is she mad at me or something?" She looked over at Mal and noticed that she was moving around a lot and it looked like she was having a nightmare. She looked over her sleeping face and noticed that her face hadn't been washed and saw her mascara and eyeliner running down her face like she had been crying. "I wonder what's wrong with her. Well, I'll ask her in the morning."

The next morning Rhianna woke up refreshed and ready to face the day. She saw Mallory was still asleep and decided not to bother her. So she got dressed, put on her makeup, and headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast. Only a moment after she had sat down to eat that someone came and sat next to her. She looked over and saw that it was Michael.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you here," Rhianna said sleepily but happy. "I mean it's still pretty early and most guys I know like to sleep in."

"No not me, I'm an early riser. I don't like to waste my mornings sleeping when I could be out doing something."

"Oh, me neither, I have never gotten how some people can just sleep all morning. That's the way Mal is, she can sleep till 12:00 easily."

"Hey by the way when am I going to meet her?"

"I'll probably introduce you to her after our date Saturday, she seemed kinda sick last night so that's probably why she left the other day before you got to meet her."

They ate the rest of their breakfast getting to know about one another. They talked about their families, their likes and dislikes. Rhianna told him about how she was on the volleyball team there. And she learned he was in the choir.

"Shut up, you are not in the choir, what part do you sing?"

"I'm a tenor."

"Well sing for me, come on let me see, I mean hear what you can do."

"Nope sorry you don't get to hear me sing, nobody gets to hear me sing solo not even my family."

"Oh come on please," she said smacking him playfully and giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"Well… ok but only because you have those cute eyes that I can't seem to ignore." She laughed happily. "So what do you want me to sing?"

"Ummmmm, how about you sing a verse of 'Bad Day' by Daniel Powter. Do you know that one?"

"Yes I do it's one of my favorites."

"Hey me too."

"Well here goes… _Where is the moment we needed the most, you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost, you tell me your blue skies fade to gray, you tell me your passion's gone away and I don't need no carrying on, you stand in the line just to hit a new low, you're faking a smile with the coffee to go, you tell me your life's been way off line, you're falling to pieces every time and I don't need no carrying on cuz you had a bad day you're taking one down you sing a sad song just to turn it around you say you don't know you tell me don't lie you work at a smile and go for a ride you had a bad day the camera don't lie you're coming back down and you really don't mind, you had a bad day, you had a bad day"_

His voice came out crystal clear and Rhianna thought it was the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. "Wow that was amazing. You have the most wonderful voice. You could be a professional singer, no joke."

"Well I don't know about that," he said looking a little embarrassed. "But anyways do you know what time it is?"

"Oh yah it's… oh man it's 11:30, we've been talking for 3 hours now. I better go wake Mallory up now so she can finally get her day started."

"All right I'll see yah Saturday, Bye."

"Yah see you then."

Back at the dorm Rhianna not surprisingly found Mallory still sleeping. She walked over to wake her up and teasingly said, "Mallory it's time to get up, if you don't get up soon I'm going to do stuff to you while you sleep, now come on you don't want that to happen."

Sleepily Mallory replied, "You will do nothing to me even if I don't get up."

"Oh I just might, I'm going to get the honey right now so I can spread it in your hair"

"All right, all right I'll get up knowing you I might just wake up with that honey in my hair. What time is it by the way?"

"11:45. Now get up, up, up. We have stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"Well I don't know but I'll think of something as you take a shower."

While Mallory was showering Rhianna noticed the picture on the floor and remembered she had to ask Mal about that.

When Mallory was out and getting dressed Rhianna casually said, "Hey Mal I noticed that picture of me was on the floor broken. How did it get there? Are you mad at me or something?"

"Oh no I'm not mad at yah, I was uh…just feeling so sick last night that I threw my pillow across the room and hit your picture. I thought I would just pick it up in the morning."

"Oh I see, well I figured out what we can do today."

"Go play volleyball on that sand court outside our dorm. I mean until classes actually start we're basically only going to be doing conditioning at practice, so this will be our chance to actually play some real volleyball."

"You don't need to ask me twice, I'm there."

They headed off for the court, and when they got there a game was already going on so they went over to a different court across campus and saw a five-on-five game going on with a bunch of guys and asked if they could join. Of course right away the guys laughed in their face saying they couldn't handle playing with them, but after some serious convincing from Rhianna they finally let them play.

"This is a perfect chance for me to be a little less like me and more like Rhianna," Mallory thought to herself.

"All right so what positions do you girls play?" asked a tall, handsome blonde guy.

Rhianna was about to answer when Mallory beat her to the chase, "I'm a setter and she is an outside hitter, would those two positions happen to be open."

"Well that actually works out perfect we need a setter, and we can just move one of the other guys to middle hitter so Rhianna can hit outside. We'll put you on separate teams so the teams aren't uneven. Oh and by the way would you like the net moved down, you know so you can handle it," he said arrogantly.

This time Rhianna jumped in first, "I think we can handle it."

They played for a few hours and Rhianna's team ended up winning by two points. All the guys were impressed by Rhianna and Mallory's performance. Mallory was secretly more impressed with her social performance.

After the game the same blonde guy came up to them and said "Good job girls you were amazing, way better than I expected. Well anyways the reason I came over here was to ask if you two would like to come out tonight with us to a party. We do it after every game. Losers also always buy the winners pizza before we head out. Would you guys be interested?"

"Of course, we'd be interested we'll stop by later," Rhianna said. "What time were you guys thinking of leaving? It's gotta be after 8:00 because that's when volleyball practice gets out."

"All right we'll pick you up at your dorm at 9:00, you're at Osten dorm right?"

"Right," both girls said together.

While walking back Rhianna started to praise Mallory. "You were so awesome today. Not just with your volleyball but with the way you acted around those guys. You seemed so confident in your self. You're not usually so open with people, much less guys, you just meet. I mean you were flirting with them laughing and having lots of fun. It was nice to see you be so open and fun for once."

"Was I really ok around them, acting that way was the scariest thing I have ever done."

"Are you kidding, I think they may have liked you better than me. And I also think that brunette guy wearing the blue swim trunks kinda liked you. All you need to do is work yourself up to him tonight and you're his."

"And that I will do," Mallory said finally feeling a little better about the way she was. "Oh I can't wait for that party tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Volleyball practice came and went, and with each passing minute Mallory grew more and more excited.

"Oh Rhianna, I'm so excited I can't believe we're going to a college party tonight, this is what we've been waiting for like all of high school," Mallory said with a giggle.

"Do you think this eye shadow looks good with this outfit?"

"Ummm…yeah it looks good, but don't you think your outfit is, how should I say…slutty?"

Rhianna gave herself a quick overview in the mirror, a short jean skirt, tight black tank top, and a pair of black hooker boots, she replied back with a mischievous smile, "I'm just trying to give all the guys something they can look at, so the sluttier the better."

Mallory was just about to lecture her on how she was sending out the wrong message when Rhianna said, "You know if you're trying to impress that guy tonight maybe you should wear something like this, I mean he will definitely notice you in an outfit like this."

"No I don't think…"

"Oh please, please, please it'll be like getting a makeover and you know how much I love giving makeovers." She looked so pathetic and willing that Mallory just couldn't say no. So with a very reluctant sigh she agreed. "Oh yes, you are gonna be looking so hot after I get done with you."

Twenty minutes and a world of discomfort later Rhianna finally declared herself done. "Look in the mirror, tell me how I did."

She looked in the mirror and at first felt like screaming but after she took a real look at herself she realized that she did look good. She was wearing a red halter top, black mini, and some black strappy sandals. Her makeup was perfectly done, lightly glossed red lips, smoky gray eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and just the hint of blush. Her hair was pretty regular with just a few extra waves than normal.

"Wow thanks Rhi, I love it." Even as she said this she felt uncomfortable, she looked good but it was such a different more sexy look than she normally had.

And then at 9:06 the guys showed up. They walked up to the car and were immediately greeted with some whistles and howling, one of the drivers even honked his horn. The blonde they met earlier, who finally introduced himself as Keith, walked each of them to the car they were to ride in and kissed each of them on the hand saying in a fake English accent "Maladies you are both so beautiful would you please accompany my friends and I for a pizza down at Gino's?"

Rhianna laughed and started to play along, "Of course we would kind, dear sir, would you please escort us to the cars?"

"It would be my pleasure." He took each of them to his red car that he drove over with that sexy brunette guy in the passenger side. As he was about to shut the door he flirtatiously said, "Maybe a little later on tonight I'll be lucky enough to get a little more than a kiss on the hand." Then he slammed the door and walked over to the driver side of the car and they headed off.

The whole way there Mallory was uncomfortable, she felt almost naked in the little clothing she had on and was even more self-conscious about herself than usual. She was the exact same way when they arrived at Gino's too. Sure she would say a few words here and there, laugh at the jokes the guys made, but she just couldn't bring herself to be like she was during the volleyball game. Rhianna on the other hand was flirting with all the guys working up to all the guys there. And they went gaga over her. Including that brown-haired guy Mallory had liked, who she finally eventually learned was named Kyle.

When they finished all their pizza Mallory took out her five dollars to contribute to her loser's fee, and quickly left.

They got to the party at about 10:00 and already there were drunk people running all over the place. The party itself was at a very huge fraternity house that the volleyball guys all belonged to. There was no doubt a keg in the basement. The minute they got there Rhianna left Mallory to go drink and dance. Mallory was looking for Kyle to maybe talk to him. She spotted him in a corner playing darts with a tall, blonde, muscular guy that looked like he could be a football player. She started to walk over there but no sooner than he looked over at her that she chickened out and walked to the kitchen to get a pop. She was definitely against drinking. She did not wanna make a fool of herself in front of all these people.

She got to the kitchen where a tall red-headed guy wearing a hand-made t-shirt that said host of this party was serving the drinks. She walked over to him and was about to ask for a Mt. Dew when he drunkenly thrusted her a beer. "Here you go pretty lady, drink it up and have some fun." He did not sound good his words were all slurred and he was stumbling around all over. "Maybe after you finish that drink you and I could go upstairs and I could show you my bedroom."

She gave him a dirty look. "No thank you, and would you happen to have any regular pop, I don't drink."

"Oh come on baby, drinkin's fun. It makes you feel so happy and carefree, and it will make you feel more horny for me." She could feel start to slide his hand up her shirt. She pushed him away and gave him a slap.

He fell back a little in shock and she stalked out. "I can definitely do without anything to drink if I have to go through that," she said out loud to herself.

She walked back into the dancing room and thought she would just go sit on a couch and wait until the other guys were ready to go. She was not in the mood for partying. She had only been sitting for about five minutes when Rhianna came over to her looking a little buzzed. "Hey Mal why are you just sitting around? Why aren't you talking to Kyle? He's right over there you know," she said pointing to the pool table and dart board.

"I'm just not in the mood to talk to anyone right now, and besides he wouldn't wanna talk to me anyways. I'm too boring."

"No, No you're wrong. He will totally not think you are boring, I mean he didn't think you were boring earlier today. So why would he think you're boring now."

"Well maybe you're right but could you just go over there and talk to him for me, kinda talk me up to him, see if he likes me at all. Then I'll feel more brave."

"No problem Mal, I'll be back in about 10 minutes."

Rhianna walked over to the pool table and grabbed another beer from the cooler in the kitchen, along the way. "Is that my sixth or seventh beer, I can't remember," she thought to herself.

"Hey Kyle how has your night been going?"

"Well it's better now that you're here."

She lightly punched him on the shoulder. "What a line."

"Did it work?"

"No the real reason I came over here was to ask you if my friend Mallory caught your eye today."

"Yah she seemed like a lot of fun over at the game today, but ever since she got here tonight I feel like she's a little to uptight for me. I've been having much more fun with you."

"But Mallory is a real fun girl, just a little shy. She is just to shy to come talk to you. You should really give her a chance."

"If Mallory works up the courage to come up and talk to me herself then maybe I'll give her a chance, but for now I want you. I feel this amazing chemistry with you. You're so fun, so wild, so hot in that little black tank top of yours."

Rhianna was starting to weaken for him. "Really you think I look good?"

"Totally, you're definitely the best looking girl at this party. What do you say you and I go to a place a little more private where we can 'talk'?"

"Ok, where to?"

Mallory was starting to lose her patience Rhianna had been gone for about 25 minutes and she couldn't find her anywhere. "Oh well he probably wouldn't like me anyways." Mal walked past a mirror and looked at herself. She was disgusted by the way she looked and decided to get her jacket she left in one of the rooms upstairs.

She got up the steps and went to the third door on the right. She was about to go inside but heard voices. "Oh great some stupid people are making out. Now I have to wait for them." She started to walk down the steps when the girl inside yelled out "Oh Kyle, oh Kyle, more more."

A horrible thought came to her mind at that moment. She slowly walked back over to the door and looked the in the half-opened room. Inside was the most heartbreaking scene she had ever laid her eyes. Her so-called best friend half-naked with the guy that Mallory had started to like. She watched for a second and started to furiously run down the stairs. "That little bitch," she screamed out loud not caring who heard. Her first impulse was to just leave the party but she didn't want to feel any more pain. She walked back into the kitchen and downed two beers, not feeling any better. She downed two more and saw that same blonde guy staring at her.

"So you changed your mind about the drink did ya?"

"You could say that."

He was staring so intensely at her and on impulse lunged at him and started to make-out with him. He eagerly returned her kisses. A few seconds later he invited her up to that room so they could be in a more private place.

She accepted and when they made it up there they started to make-out some more. He laid her on the bed and started to take off her shirt. He had only gotten her shirt halfway off when she pulled away. "I'm sorry I can't do this, I'm only doing it because I'm upset. I'll regret this later in the morning if I go on. I'm sorry."

"Oh come on baby I'll make it fun for you, please." He pulled her closer and tried to take advantage of her again.

"I said no." And for the second time that night she slapped him and stalked off.

Rhianna and Kyle were getting pretty intense when Rhianna pulled away out of shame. "I'm sorry I can't do this. I would betraying Mal if I did. She really likes you and I was only supposed to try to get you to talk to her. So I gotta leave right now before she catches us, and I put her in a world of hurt. I'm sorry but she means more to me than a night of passion."

He looked at her somewhat disappointed but understood. "Alright I understand I'll leave you alone and I promise I'll give Mallory a chance." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before they left.

She did a quick look around the room before she finally saw Mallory headed for the door. "Hey Mal great news, Kyle wants to talk to you."

Mal turned to her and gave her what seemed the look of death and quietly said she was sick and just wanted to walk back to the dorm.

Rhianna accepted this and let it go. "Well I'll see you later then, get better soon." Rhianna kissed her on the forehead on her way out. Mallory violently tore her head away from her and started to walk back.

The whole way back Mallory kept wondering how Rhianna could even show her face to her after she betrayed her like that. "Kyle said he wants to talk to you," she mocked her furiously. Bullshit! She reached her dorm a little cooled down and not feeling so much angry anymore, just sad. She quickly put on her pajamas and washed off all her make-up and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
